1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer software, and more particularly, to an internet website application that provides geographically relevant website content to a website visitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for delivering geographically relevant internet content have been designed in the past. None of them, however, are known to include a passive means to identify where a discrete web page visitor is physically located and deliver at least some content relevant to that visitor's physical location.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. published patent application No. 2006/0190307 filed by Maxwell. However, it differs from the present invention because the present invention does not require that the web site visitor actively provide any information about the visitor's physical location but instead automatically attempts to determine where the web page visitor is physically located and then provide geographically relevant content based on a predetermined algorithm.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.